


So Do You Hate Me?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [58]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I live for this ship okay, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: any, optional inspiration: kageyama /& kunimi /& kindaichi [any of these characters or any combination], kageyama, kunimi/& any, kenma/& any, kurodaishou??, gin/& jouichirou, akashi seijuro/& midorima shintarou, but really any!Fandom: Haikyuu!!, KnB, Yuri!! on Ice, Free!, Daiya, SNS, Ballroom e YoukosoMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: bringing on those angst aesthetic prompts, glimpses of backstories??, BETRYAL??, charatcer exploration??, bring on the optional pain / any pairing/ any hopeful ending !!Do Not Wants: i am a man of no high morals, show me your worse (or kindess) cards.Prompt:Character saying "So do you hate me?"Source: Hibike! Euphonium





	So Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo POV

“So do you hate me?”  
Of course I do  
You’re a fucking ass  
You manipulate those around you  
To get them on your side

“So do you hate me?”  
I mean yea  
I have the misfortune of calling you a teammate  
And you haven’t changed a bit  
Also why don’t get that look out of your eye?

“So do you hate me?”  
I guess  
You always find excuses to be around me  
Even though you just spend the time annoying me  
Though I suppose this could be worse

“So do you hate me?”  
I don’t really know  
You’re part of my routine now  
Insults and all  
Although lately they haven’t sounded like insults

“So do you hate me?”  
I don’t think so  
I’m not sure what to make of this  
I’ve thought I hated you for so long  
But now that feels so wrong to say

“So do you hate me?”  
No  
I don’t think I hate you at all

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Million and One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355219) by [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays)




End file.
